Build talk:Mo/W AB LS Boon
Only the men can run this build, for it is manly, manly enough to man a mansaur. frostels 07:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well said haha Slayer à la Shadow Form 07:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I never really understood how people manage energy in a long term battle with Divine Boon. :You have to be manly, read my first line. frostels 12:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty simple: always apply the exact right prots with the exact right weapon every time someone gets hit. Guardian should always use your prot staff to hit those extra seconds and 1/2s cast. Shielding Hands stuff being pummeled by eles. LS is pretty much a WoH+Dismiss for 6 energy and a 1/4s cast, so that's really efficient and can save almost anything near death with a SH and/or Guardian following it up. Pre-kite melee threats and generally stay out of range of everything. Make sure your midline is using NPCs and terrain to minimize damage. I mean, most of these are just basic Guild Wars tips. Nothing too special here. Get the low req shields you need, especially slashing, fire, piercing, and blunt. Shielding hands+60al+10al (blessed)+16 (shield)+10 (shield) armor does a lot to make even fire eles be little pinches. Also, spam Sig of Devo, especially on stuff about to get hit. It's a free patient spirit if you can anticipate where the damage will land, and if you can't, it's recharging for Deny Hexes anyway, so nothing lost. Sig Devo is easy Diversion food and runs through Shame, Eburn, and Esurge. The most important thing, however, is never to overheal, or don't overheal much. Obviously, if Life Sheath heals for a minimum of ~120 health every time you use it, don't use it something with a sliver of health missing. Wait a second or two. The exception are the critical conditions (crippled, blind, weakness for warriors, blind for rangers, daze for casters, weakness for yourself. Daze isn't a big deal with 1/4 second cast times and signets). So, in essence, play Guild Wars well and this bar will treat you well. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Tested today at Grenz. Minimum heal from LS is ~96hp not 120hp. Still good though. CoP saved me a lot but i was wishing for Sprint not Balanced Stance. Only time i could have used balanced was against a Palm Strike Sin, but i chose to LS the cripple off and kite away which was good for a few chuckles. Anyhow after testing id rather just have PnH or even Divert Hexes. Divine Boon just ain't worth it.Wynne 18:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Wynne ::: I'm not crazy about SH and Sig of Devotion. I'd put down Shield of Absorption as a variant over Shielding Hands. As for Sig of Devotion, there's really nothing I can see to replace what it's for. But besides these things, it's pretty good looking. --Tim Krause 23:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to sign) :::42 from Divine Favor, 84 from LS, 54 from DB, = 180. frostels 07:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) prof=Monk/W Prot=12+1+1 divine=12+1 tact=3sheathof purityhandsguardianspirithexesboondefense/build :That's what I use, although i do like your attribute distribution for some extra armor EXtREME_zer0 02:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Divine Boon has always been strong but you need the energy (old mantra of recall and "victory is mine" boon protters back from World Championships) EXtREME_zer0 02:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Did somebody rage PvX Wiki and Trash it? All mini skill bars are 4 frenzy 4 healing signet and there is a giant pokemon picture on many pages. also lol Just wondering... Could you please give me an example of a "low energy set"? I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you. :) :defensive set is +5 spear and a shield, a low energy set is a -5 spear and a shield, thus hiding 10 energy. SoD I loled.